Unexpected Treasure
by Dragon'sHost
Summary: Dragons guarding princesses in derelict castles isn't a new arrangement by any means, but there's something about this one that's bothering Acnologia immensely.


**An anonymous request from Tumblr. This drabble was longer than expected. High chance of me doing a part two on this one at some point - I really like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

The castle was starting to crumble, Acnologia observed. It was been in pristine condition not that long ago, but such was the fate of human structures when measured against a dragon's strength and lifespan. Pity. It had been a rather comfortable temporary residence. Secluded, difficult to reach, close to both the sky and good hunting grounds. It didn't compare, of course, to his true lair, but it did have something which his abode did not.

A princess.

Not exactly a true princess, but close enough to count as far as the dragon was concerned. Even if she was only the princess of the open night sky, or of this derelict castle. Even if she slept a cursed sleep, dreaming peacefully on an equally enchanted bed, her golden hair fanned out all around her.

It had been a contract that had led Acnologia to her. A contract offered only after her father had paid someone to enchant his daughter to sleep. In exchange for protecting her until her destined partner arrived, Acnologia would be granted a great deal of treasure. It had seemed like an interesting way to pass the time. Acnologia would be allowed to incinerate anyone that approached without prior notice, with a very pretty captive and a nice heap of gold to increase Acnologia's reputation and hoard. And dragons were patient beings, so even if it took years, there didn't seem to be a downside.

That being said… there was something about this arrangement that now bothered the great black and blue dragon. Three things, to be precise.

For one, no word had ever been sent ahead to him, and barely any trespassers had approached to challenge him. In fact, there had been only two that Acnologia could recall. They had been haggard, lost travelers with the stench of old blood upon them. Neither knights nor nobles, who were the standard for this sort of situation.

Secondly, it had been… far too long. The castle was now in great disrepair, and the forest had reclaimed an entire wing. Seasons were odd this high in the mountains, and Acnologia was not the best at telling time apart anyway, but the dragon was fairly certain that it had been many years past when someone should have come for the girl.

And lastly…

Well, the old dragon had found himself growing rather fond of his eternally slumbering companion over the years. She was unobtrusive, and very pretty to look at with her golden hair. Acnologia, like most dragons, had quite a weakness for the color.

With no visitors or other treasure to preoccupy his attention, Acnologia found it drifting to her often. By accident, he discovered that her slumber was far from quiet some nights. Wrapping himself around her tower, he could make out all that she said in her enchanted sleep. Oftentimes it was nonsense, fueled by sorcerous dreams. Those were comforting to listen to, like water flowing over rocks, as she babbled on about everything from the antics of friends to the stars in the sky.

Every once in a while, though, the castle would fill with her screams, and her pleas for her father to let her live out her own life. Or impassioned cries for her mother, lost long ago but still very much haunting this girl.

She had a lovely voice, even when it was hoarse with tears.

Acnologia's presence on her tower served a dual purpose as time went on and the castle deteriorated. When one of the walls collapsed one day, he discovered that his body functioned well as a windbreak for the princess. If she shivered from the cold, then Acnologia wouldn't be fulfilling his end of the contract. But it didn't hurt that it allowed him to listen to her even more than before. Dragons tended to be solitary beings, so the pseudo-companionship was new and wonderous to him.

Now with the collapse of another wall, though… It was time to reevaluate just what it was he was going out here.

His imperative was to keep her safe, but now it wasn't clear that the other end of the bargain would be kept. In which case, the contract was broken and Acnologia had no obligation to the princess. Surely her father was no longer alive anymore. Humans didn't live very long when not under a powerful enchantment.

Then again, Acnologia had no confirmation of that, either. Contract magic was an odd thing, and could lead to some unpleasant outcomes even for a dragon should he be proven incorrect.

But it clearly wasn't safe to leave her in this castle any longer, either.

What to do?

Moving her into a new castle would be difficult. Humans had originally set her up in this one, and he was too big to fit into them when they were in proper princess-protecting condition.

Removing her enchantment had merit. There were a number of ways to get it done, too.

A powerful magic user was out. Most tended to try to kill approaching dragons, and Acnologia liked living. Besides, he couldn't leave the girl unprotected for the length of time it would take to find out.

A cursebreaking item would work. But again, Acnologia couldn't hunt for one easily. He also probably wouldn't recognize one anyway.

Fulfilling the contract's condition would lift it, but a partner chosen by a dead man would probably be dead now as well. So that was out.

Which left… true love's kiss.

A truly hopeless notion from the start. Dragons didn't love very often. The fondness Acnologia felt for the girl was something of an aberration, but it definitely didn't approach what the humans thought of as true love. The kind of love that could break enchantments involved a very specific magic not endemic to dragonkind.

Furthermore, if the girl's true love were going to show up, Acnologia suspected that they would have done so by now, rather than the fates leaving her in the care of a dragon.

He was in quite the predicament.

As he watched her sleep, Acnologia continued to mull over his options. It was one of her more peaceful nights, a smile gracing her features (incapable of such expressions, Acnologia always found this one in particular fascinating), and her hair glittered under the moonlight that seeped into the tower.

The sun began to rise as he pondered, bathing the tower and the girl in golden halos of light.

She looked like a treasure to him, in that moment.

Acnologia blinked slowly, as a harebrained notion occurred to him.

Treasure.

That was the answer.

She was already treasure to him. His payment for keeping her safe… was her, herself. Her companionship, her voice.

Then why was the contract still in effect, and her enchantment with it?

Because dragons hoard their treasure.

There was a chance - a slight one - that this curse of hers and his contract would be ended if he brought her to his hoard. Contract magic was old and powerful and… odd. If he received payment for a contract completed, then it was possible that it could trick it into abolishing the enchantment.

Even if that didn't work and she continued to sleep, though, she'd still be safer there. But if she did happen to awaken…

He would likely lose her forever in that event. Humans generally did not keep the company of dragons willingly, and Acnologia doubted that he would be able to deny her heavenly voice anything at all. If she wanted to leave, he wouldn't stop her.

Her breathing remained even as he scooped her into his massive paw. "I'm going to keep you safe," he rumbled, bringing her close to his chest and spreading his wings for the long flight to his lair. "Even if it means losing the most wonderful treasure in my possession."


End file.
